The present invention relates to a class of benzodiazepine derivatives which possess anxiolytic activity with decreased sedative, hypnotic, and ataxic side effects.
The most frequently prescribed medication for treatment of anxiety disorders (such as phobias, obsessive compulsive disorders) and seizure disorders are benzodiazepines such as diazepam (Valium), triazolam (Halcion), midazolam (Versed), lorazepam (Ativan), chlordiazepoxide (Librium), alprazolam (Xanax), and other benzodiazepine-based medications. However, these benzodiazepine-based medications have side effects such as drowsiness, sedation, motor incoordination, memory impairment, potentiation of effects of alcohol, tolerance and dependence, and abuse potential. Buspirone, tandospirone, and other serotonergic agents have been developed as anxiolytics with a potentially reduced profile of side effects. However, while these medications do show a reduced profile of side effects, they have other characteristics which make them less than ideal for treatment of anxiety disorders. In some cases, these agents cause anxiety before a therapeutic dose can be obtained or require dosing of the drug for several days before a therapeutic effect is seen. Development of anxiolytics with even fewer side effects is desired.
Receptors for the major inhibitory neurotransmitter, gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), are divided into three main classes: (1) GABAA receptors, which are members of the ligand-gated ion channel superfamily; (2) GABAB receptors, which may be members of the G-protein linked receptor superfamily; and (3) GABAC receptors, also members of the ligand-gated ion channel superfamily, but their distribution is confined to the retina. Benzodiazepine receptor ligands do not bind to GABAB and GABAC receptors. Since the first cDNAs encoding individual GABAA receptor subunits were cloned the number of known members of the mammalian family has grown to 21 including α, β, and γ subunits (6α, 4β, 4γ, 1δ, 1ε, 1π, 1θ, and 3ρ).
Subtype assemblies containing an α1 subunit (α1β2γ2) are present in most areas of the brain and are thought to account for 40-50% of GABAA receptors in the rat. Subtype assemblies containing α2 and α3 subunits respectively are thought to account for about 25% and 17% GABAA receptors in the rat. Subtype assemblies containing an α5 subunit (α5β3γ2) are expressed predominately in the hippocampus and cortex and are thought to represent about 4% of GABAA receptors in the rat.
A characteristic property of all known GABAA receptors is the presence of a number of modulatory sites, one of which is the benzodiazepine binding site. The benzodiazepine binding site is the most explored of the GABAA receptor modulatory sites, and is the site through which benzodiazepine-based anxiolytic drugs exert their effect. Before the cloning of the GABAA receptor gene family, the benzodiazepine binding site was historically subdivided into two subtypes, BENZODIAZEPINE1 and BENZODIAZEPINE2, on the basis of radioligand binding studies on synaptosomal rat membranes. The BENZODIAZEPINE1 subtype has been shown to be pharmacologically equivalent to a GABAA receptor comprising the α1 subunit in combination with a β subunit and γ2. This is the most abundant GABAA receptor subtype, and is believed to represent almost half of all GABAA receptors in the brain, as stated.
Two other major populations are the (α2β2/3γ2 and α3β2/3γ2/3 subtypes. Together these constitute approximately a further 35% of the total GABAA receptor population. Pharmacologically this combination appears to be equivalent to the BENZODIAZEPINE2 subtype as defined previously by radioligand binding, although the BENZODIAZEPINE2 subtype may also include certain α5-containing subtype assemblies. The physiological role of these subtypes has hitherto been unclear because no sufficiently selective agonists or antagonists were known.
It is now believed that agents acting as benzodiazepine agonists at GABAA/α2, GABAA/α3, and/or GABAA/α5 receptors, will possess desirable anxiolytic properties. Compounds which are modulators of the benzodiazepine binding site of the GABAA receptor by acting as benzodiazepine agonists are referred to hereinafter as “GABAA receptor agonists.” The GABAA/α1-selective (α1β2γ2) agonists alpidem and zolpidem are clinically prescribed as hypnotic agents, suggesting that at least some of the sedation associated with known anxiolytic drugs which act at the BENZODIAZEPINE 1 binding site is mediated through GABAA receptors containing the α1 subunit. Accordingly, it is considered that GABAA/α2, GABAA/α3, and/or GABAA/α5 receptor agonists rather than GABAA/α1 receptors will be effective in the treatment of anxiety with a reduced propensity to cause sedation. For example, QH-ii-066 binds with high affinity to GABAA/α0.5 receptors (Ki<10 nM), intermediate affinity to GABAA/α2 and GABAA/α3 (Ki<50 nM), and lower affinity to GABAA/α1 receptors (Ki>70 nM), unlike diazepam which binds with high affinity to all four diazepam-sensitive GABAA receptors (Ki<25 nM), as disclosed in Huang, et al., J. Med. Chem. 2000, 43, 71-95. Also, agents which are antagonists or inverse agonists at α1 receptors might be employed to reverse sedation or hypnosis caused by α1 agonists.
Since the compounds of the present invention exhibit increased agonist efficacy at only a few GABAA types of receptors and/or selective efficacy at one or more ion channels and have been shown to be effective in animal models of anxiety and seizures, with reduced severity and/or incidence of side effects, they are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of disorders of the central nervous system. Such disorders include anxiety disorders, such as panic disorder with or without agoraphobia, agoraphobia without history of panic disorder, animal and other phobias including social phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorder, general anxiety disorder, attention deficit disorders, stress disorders including post-traumatic and acute stress disorder, and generalized or substance-induced anxiety disorder, neuroses, convulsions; migraine; depressive or bipolar disorders, for example single episode or recurrent major depressive disorder, dysthymic disorder, bipolar I and bipolar II manic disorders, and cyclothymic disorder, psychotic disorders including schizophrenia.